Gecko
Gecko is a male Sceptile originally from the EMERALD2 dimension. He is normally associated with Gecko's Army. Personality Gecko's most defining feature of his personality is his ambition. He strives to not only be the best, but also to proove it to everyone including himself. He has a secret ambition to take over dimesions and become a king. He has a strong fear of death, as shown when he bargained for his life with In Flames. After watching Mewtwo kill Girl; the only person he's ever loved, he became a broken man, and changed his ways to help In Flames out against The Cult of Mewtwo. Biography Escaping The Magneton's Lab Gecko grew up in a testing lab, where he was constantly tested (along with Girl and unnamed Eevee and her children) by The Magnezone to create the most powerful grass-type fighter to aide him in his schemes. After breaking free of his restraints, he destroyed the testing lab where he'd never been out of before and set out to make a life for himself. Living Wild In The Jungle For years Gecko and Girl hid from the world in the deepest parts of EMERALD2's jungle, constantly moving and training, thinking that The Magneton would one day seek revenge against them. Gecko was in his element here; collecting food and protecting Girl with whom he had fallen in love with - the two of them against the world. Girl though grew restless and wished to rejoin society. This depressed Gecko, but he had sworn to himself that he would protect Girl no matter what and he hated seeing her so restless, so agreed that they would go and discover the world together. Rejoining The World Gecko and Girl travelled all around EMERALD2, which made Girl happy, but Gecko was haunted by his life and disliked and distrusted everyone. One day they travelled through a mountain where all the people there were in the brink of a civil war. Gecko wanted to leave immediately, but Girl insisted on staying to help. The war broke out and Gecko and Girl were forced to defend themselves. Amoungst the fighters on their side, were chosen-brothers Champ and Kole who fought bravely and ferociously. Gecko came to respect them highly, and asked them to join him and Girl, which they accepted since the mountain was no longer safe for them. Fixation On Revan After travelling around EMERALD2 for so long, Gecko had become incredibly familiar with the tale of Revan, whom Gecko was fascinated by; perhaps more so than In Flames since Revan came from the same replica dimension as Gecko. This fixation pushed Gecko into joining the fighting tournaments to create an army to defend EMERALD2 against potential threats, much to the behest of Girl. Champ and Kole both also take part, but Girl refuses. Gecko eventually wins, beating Electra in the final. The council let Gecko become the leader of the new army, and he is allowed to choose who is in it. He chooses Girl as his second-in-command, Electra, Kole, Champ and Wall-E who also fought in the tournament and won Gecko's respect. Discovery of EMERALD3 The first portal appears in EMERALD2, and Gecko is chosen to explore it first. He discovers EMERALD3, and meets with its king, Mudpuppy. Mudpuppy shows Gecko his Torchic-breeding facility, and tells him that the reasons for this is to find Revan reborn. At first Gecko is angered by the breeding facility as it reminded him of his own past. Once he realised that this facility ment he might be able to fight Revan and proove that he is the best fighter around though, his ambition took over and he agreed to leave Mudpuppy alone in EMERALD3 on the condition that Gecko would be alerted as soon as they found Revan. Mudpuppy also reveals that the being Mewtwo is the only one who can know for certain which one is Revan. Gecko returned to EMERALD2 and blocked off the portal, restricting entry. He told no-one but Girl about what was in EMERALD3, which distressed Girl, but she told no-one else. Defense of EMERALD2 A second portal appears, this time leading to GREEN1. After Champ and Kole go into GREEN1 so see what it's like and much discussion, the council eventually decide to let Gecko take his army through the portal to stop armies from invading EMERALD2. Gecko's army arrives as In Flames' Army battles The Cult of Mewtwo, and the dimension begins to collapse due to the appearence of Virus. Gecko recognises In Flames from the stories and realises that The Cult of Mewtwo must be the evil people, so fights alongside In Flames. The two armies defeat The Cult of Mewtwo, as the world has almost completely collapsed. In Flames holds Mewtwo over a cliff and is about to let go. Gecko's army runs back to the EMERALD2 portal, but Girl stays and screams at Gecko to follow her. Gecko ignores her, then selfish ambition takes over Gecko, and attacks In Flames to stop him killing the only chance he has to fight Revan. The Death of Girl Mewtwo escapes through a portal, and Girl runs away to the EMERALD2 portal. In Flames beats Gecko and has his foot on Gecko's neck, and was ready to kill Gecko. Gecko begs for his life and points out that he knows where the portals to EMERALD2 is, and that he and In Flames still have time to escape through it. In Flames admits he was ready to die taking Mewtwo with him, but now he'll have to live a little longer to kill him. Gecko agrees to give up his power in EMERALD2 to In Flames and forever serve under him. In Flames agrees and the two make a run for it to the portal, as the last bits of earth fall to oblivion. As they jump through, Gecko hears Girl screaming his name. He turns to see in GREEN1 Mewtwo choking Girl with his mind powers as the portal closes forever. The Return To EMERALD2 In Flames takes over as head of the council in EMERALD2. Bones, one of the member of In Flames' Army, becomes the leader of EMERALD2's Defense Army whom Gecko serves under.